For electrical connection, it is common to provide a so-called ‘female’ electrical terminal, which defines a cavity to receive a complementary so-called ‘male’ terminal.
The present invention relates to a female electrical terminal having an outer frame and an elastic member. The outer frame is designed to receive the complementary male terminal. The elastic member applies a force on the male terminal inside the cavity, to retain the male terminal therein. The elastic member also ensures a good physical terminal between the two electrical terminals, and hence a correct conduction of electricity.
Such electrical terminals are known from document WO2008/120048.
An aim of the invention is to increase the retention force between the male and female terminals.